


Soulsong

by Luidilovins



Category: Soulmate AU - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ficlet, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luidilovins/pseuds/Luidilovins
Summary: An alternative universe where Soulmates are discovered thru sound.A young Shouta Aizawa is convinced that his best friend is his soul mate.





	1. Vine Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plug this in for a full audio immersive experience:
> 
> https://youtu.be/TAZYqXwW5lA

Shouta Aizawa was sure that Hizashi Yamada was his soulmate. In fact he was nearly _certain_ that Hizashi Yamada was his soulmate. 

He didn't expect a tattoo to have appeared when Hizashi first gave him a peppy hello Shouta's first day in class 1A. No he would never be soul mates with someone he just met, it just wasn't like him. 

But after a few months of sitting next to the sparkly sunshine of a boy Shouta began to _feel things._ Shouta was never the kind of person he'd perceive as someone to grow crushes. But he had a crush big time. 

The way Hizashi would stare at him during class and push little notes to Shouta when he thought the teachers weren't looking made Shouta want to jump out a window and take off just to escape all the feelings he had to contain in his little body. 

Shouta was certain that this boy was his soulmate. Yet, his tattoo hadn't appeared. 

Not when Hizashi would greet Shouta with a sing-songy hi to him in the hallways, or when he would laugh his adorable giggly laugh that made Shouta's heart swell, or when he would sing like an angel to Shouta, not caring if anyone was watching him act as gay as physically possible. Hell, his tattoo didn't even show up when Hizashi let out a mousey sneeze the other day. 

Shouta was getting desperate. He knew that there wouldn't be a whole lot of people in his life that would make him feel as full and light as Hizashi did, nor did he want to seek anyone out. Romance was not a priority to him, and ‘casanova’ wouldn't be the first word Shouta would use to describe himself. 

As far as he could tell this might be his only shot at love. 

Shouta stood in front of his bathroom mirror after school every day practicing saying hello in different tones. He played with his voice, hoping when the moment was right that it would strike the right note. Maybe he could get Hizashi's tattoo to appear first. Maybe he could maximise his chances of them working out if Shouta systematically tried different vocal tactics. What if he sang to Hizashi? 

Shouta gave a small attempt at a few notes, they tore through the air like broken glass and then sunk like a rock as his voice cracked heavily enough that it could have broken the sink. Shouta's face grew red. 

This was hopeless. Was he supposed to even try to sing? Was it supposed to happen naturally or could he achieve his goals if he tried hard enough? Was it artificial to attempt different angles to get results? Was it insincere to try to sing to Hizashi because that's something that Shouta wouldn't normally do? Or was it _supposed_ to be this way to prove that Shouta was willing to come out of his comfort zone for Hizashi? 

How did this shit even work? 

Shouta was hopelessly in love with his only friend. He wasn't even sure if Hizashi felt the same way. As far as he knew he was just some grubby raccoon that followed him around all the time. 

Eventually it finally happened. 

A few days later, in the early afternoon the teacher gave the students assigned groups. 

Normally Nemuri, Tensei, and Hizashi would pair up, and Hizashi would drag him along to make four. 

This time they were assigned to completely different groups, effectively splitting them up. 

In the lunchroom they took up their regular table, and, like the rest of the class, they were bummed. 

“God just Hit me! Hit me with your car!” Nemuri sat on the tabletop and threw her head back. 

Shouta wasn't completely adept to Vine culture but with the help of Hizashi's extensive knowledge he had learned quickly.

“I'm just gonna put on some concealer it feels like it's barely there, like I wish I was Barely. There. I sure do.” Hizashi jabbed his fork into his mashed potatoes. 

“Well when life gives you lemons!” Tensei screeched. 

“Fuck I can't believe you've done this!” Nemuri feigned sobbing. 

Then Hizashi threw his head back and made the most ghastly screech imaginable. It was a horrible broken noise that startled Shouta from his daydreaming. 

The crew busted out into tears. 

“That sounded **exactly** like the deer!” Nemuri gasped. 

Shouta noticed a flicker of red, subtle enough that he nearly missed it. He lifted his hand to see the flicker of red shimmer on his skin like light reflecting through a pool of water. It wasn't coming from his hand. 

Shouta jutted up and ran into the school bathroom. He locked himself into a stall and pulled out his phone for the camera. 

Adjusting and moving his phone around he saw it. A little dark red mark about the size of a nickel had appeared on his throat directly under his adams apple. 

His face went hot. He put his phone away and sat in the stall silently. He pulled his capture weapon up enough to cover his new mark, and his reddened cheeks. 

Shouta Aizawa knew his tattoo would appear. 

But why like _this???_


	2. Meow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An erasermic AU where certain sounds make a tattoo appear when someone finds their soulmate. 
> 
> Hizashi Yamada has gotten into the habit of walking Shouta home in case of "dangers".
> 
> Credit to Shouta's soul sound idea goes to @simonsayssuckmytaint on tumblr

Hizashi Yamada had been walking Shouta home from school nearly every day a after he learned where his friend lived. 

He never felt safe enough until Shouta would say goodbye and close the door behind him. 

It had become a routine for them, or at least for Hizashi. He eventually started looking forward to it even. Shouta had been the fixed object of Hizashi's crushing for weeks and just being near him was enough to get Hizashi through the evening of homework. 

Their walk became their thing. And Hizashi cherished it, crush or not. 

Late afternoon sunlight reflected off Hizashi's sunglasses as his fingertips brushed down the length of a hedge. They had been walking for nearly ten minutes now and were only a block or so away from Shouta's place. 

“So do you know anything about English syntax or not?” Shouta grumbled trying to keep Hizashi's attention on him instead of finding leaves to pull off. 

“Heh, it's whatever you want it to be honestly.” Hizashi chuckled. But Shouta wasn't listening to him anymore. 

Instead he was fixated on a fat orange and white cat that came lumbering out from behind the brick wall. 

“There's a cat.” Shouta mumbled quietly. 

“Yeah I guess. I don't think he's a stray though.” Hizashi snorted. 

“He's my neighbor's.” 

Shouta bent down and made some kissing noises. 

It never occured to Hizashi that Shouta would be a cat person, but something fluttered in his chest when Shouta held out his hand and stroked that round cat. Something like a little match being lit in a warm room after a power outage. Safe and kind and warm all over. 

The cat made a little murp noise and Shouta copied him. It wasn't the kind of cartoonish meow that people randomly throw at any cat, but a practiced reproduction of a cat accent. As though Shouta knew it meant something. 

There was a faint song humming in his head, vibrating all the way to his fingertips. Hizashi Yamada was hopelessly in love with his best friend. And he wished he could find the right words to tell him. 

After a small pat on the head, Shouta got up off his knees. “Yeah but you can't just put words wherever you want there's gotta be rules that...I'm...missing.” 

Shouta stood wide-eyed at Hizashi, staggering in place. 

“What? What's wrong?” Hizashi cocked his head to the side. Shouta lifted his phone and took a picture of him. He began swiping. 

“Hey woah! Give me a heads up before you-” 

Shouta nearly shoved the phone in his face. 

In the picture, beneath Hizashi's adams apple there was a small intricate dark green mark. Hizashi rubbed the area gently, feeling very hot all of the sudden. Shouta's meowing must have been his soul sound. 

“I am so sorry.” He covered his throat with his hand. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be when there were stars on a gondola ride through Italy on their first vacation together when they were in their twenties. There was supposed to be music and moonlight and fireworks just like the movies. 

Not on the crumbled pavement of a city alley next to an absurdly fat cat. Not like this. Not with him. 

“Don't be,” Shouta mumbled. He pulled his capture weapon that he always wore down enough to reveal an identical mark, except in red. “I've known for a few weeks already.” 

Hizashi felt weak in the knees. “Somehow I...kind of already knew… i just thought it would be…” 

“Different?” Shouta blinked, blushing as well. “Me too. But it… feels right. Because…” 

“We already know each other?” 

Hizashi went quiet. He wanted to pull Shouta in for the universe's closest hug, but he knew Shouta hated being smothered. 

“A gentle one instead?” Shouta held his arms out.” 

Hizashi nodded and put his arms around Shouta. _His_ Shouta. “Pleased to meet you bud.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Shouta parted with him and held his hand before continuing their walk. 

“Hey do you hear music? It's really annoying.”


End file.
